All About Kathleen
by margotdavid
Summary: All Kathleen Rogers wanted as a change to prove women were just like men. All her brother wanted was to join the Army. So now she's in the 21st century wondering how did her life turned out to be like this: practically immortal with an astonishing beauty that can't only be topped by her intelligence. Seems perfect right! It's not but there are days were it isn't that bad either.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – 70 years into the future

Phil Coulson was not used to this.

He looked around at the kids running around so happy. The place looked almost peaceful and full with childish innocent laughs. It almost didn't look like he was in the middle of African desert. Finding the person he was looking for wasn't that hard. She was in the biggest tent: the medical service one.

There she was. And it was a sign of her he wasn't used too.

Her blonde hair pulled into a practical bun, her face free of makeup, not that she needed because her skin doesn't have any imperfections. The typical professional yet stylish woman was wearing a pair of slightly dirty bootcut jeans that looked a bit used, just like her dark purple, large v-neck tee that looked two numbers above hers, the most impressive part where the dirty Chuck Taylor All Star black sneakers she was sporting. He didn't even knew she own sneakers being used to seeing her in high fashion heels. But apparently she does own sneakers.

It was easy to see when she spotted him because her nice, relax, somehow calm expression she was using as she talk to a tall build African doctor (who seems be eating every word she was saying and loving every minute of it) soon felt of her face and she turned into a blank one. This is what people who know her call 'ready for business' look, the one that said: I am here to hear you but you better not waste my time or I will destroy you.

"You realize this is the middle of Somalia right? Not at a meeting in DC." She says looking with a raised eyebrow at his suit.

"I was told to come and get you; Fury didn't say where you were."

"Phillip. What does Nicholas wants now?"Outside work, she never used his surname or the director's, she treated them as friends, something they clearly are.

In the past hours, back on the helicopter, Phil Coulson imagined the many possible scenarios that would come out. He trained various sentence to bring up the conversation, preparing her for the news not waiting to shock her right away, various ways of telling her what they found in a calm, peaceful, somehow not much a huge surprise way. Of course it didn't work and unfortunately all it came was.

"They found him."

"They found who?" she didn't even understand what he meant, Phil wants to hit his face with a plate, and for a man with so many plans he was falling at telling her the news. News she been waiting for 70 years. Gosh, now he feels even more pressure why couldn't they send Hill or Romanoff. "Phillip, they found who?"

"Captain Steve Rogers. They found him in the Arctic ice."

Suddenly her expression changed to something that Coulson never saw coming from her always collected features: pure shock. Eyes popping. Open mouth. That soon was cover by her hands as her eyes started to blink very fast.

"They found Stevie." Her voice was soft, broken but full with emotions, a tone that Phil never saw on her, and emotions she must have kept for so many decades behind her strong mask.

"Kathleen, they found him unconscious. He's been transfer to the New York facility to run some tests."

"Wait. Un. Unc. Uncons. Unconscious. As In. A. A. Alive." She tries to articulate the words but falling miserable, something ironical since she lived in the White House for a decade as the top advisor of the presidents, pretty much ruling the county, and not in an easy time.

"You're theory was right. The ice preserved his body. Kathleen, you're brother is alive."

New York

Coulson is giving Kathleen an award. They just got to New York an hour and half ago after getting aboard the quinjet and the blonde looked like a totally different person. She walked in his and Fury's direction in something that could only be called business perfection, a look he's very used to see her in, and that she has master by now. The black Gucci knee-length dress looked flawless in her curvy figure but still hold something classiness with its looseness, showing just a bit of her long toned legs. She pair it up with Christian Louboutin peep-toe nude pump ending her look with an also nude Chanel bag and with red matte lipstick bringing out her plump lips and had applied eyeliner, bring out her eyes. Her hair is loose in perfect curls that touched her shoulder blades.

"Director Fury." She spoke with confidence like she had the entire world under her control, another much known trade of her, and probably half true. Stylish, confident, intelligent and always on control of the situation this is how a person would describe Kathleen Rogers.

"Doctor Rogers." She didn't even blink to the name just gave him a hello type of nod with her head. Fury and her have this way of communicating with eyes that he still didn't manage to capture. "Let's go then." She says opening the front door of the dark SUV and Phil is truly giving her an award because she doesn't even look excited, just like she had another meeting with a president.

Steve P.O.V.

Steve looked around the strange city completely lost to what was going on. He had no idea where he was and what the hell was going on around him. He was completely lost until a voice behind him made him turn.

"At ease soldier!" He turned around to see a dark African American man with an eye patch. A strange look indeed. "Look, I'm sorry about that little show back there. But we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?"

"You've been asleep, Cap." The same voice spoke but he was frozen as a woman approached him like a vision of normally in the middle of this craziness. She had a little smile, the one she normally used to when she was happy about something but still apprehensive about what would come from that. Like when she got her letter to get to Pearl Harbor, well probably a bad example having in consideration what happened next.

"Lynn. What is going on?"

"You went into the ice, you been declared missing." She spoke to him with a soft tone but something was different this wasn't the girl he grew up with, she was wearing black. She never wore black. Kathleen loves her bright colors and polka dresses. "For almost seventy years."

He couldn't believe what she was saying. It was impossible, yet he looked around the street, everything was so different, the cars, the way the people were walking and dressing and talking in strange small things or staring like their lives depended on that small object.

"How is it possible? You're. You're the same." He tries to have the words out as he looks back at his sister: her hair was still the same, a bit longer than what she wore during the war but still the same blonde shinny color yet everything else about her was different.

"The serum affected me differently. It mixed with my DNA. The bottom line is that I don't age."

He could see it now how different she was now: the black dress, the strange very high heel shoes, the way she was standing almost tense, soldier like, like the weight of the world is on her shoulder, her makeup darker than usual, and her face- her eyes, it looked like what she didn't age in her body, she aged it in her eyes. Her eyes carried so much pain that had Steve heart tight.

"Are you gonna be okay?" The man spoke again as he tried to look back at him but he was still pretty much in shock.

"Yeah. Yeah. I just...I had a date." He could see how her sister face showed sadness upon hearing that, knowing very well he meant Peggy, as she turned to Fury as they communicated with their eyes and he nodded at her leaving them. As soon they were alone and he was about to ask her questions after questions he felt her arms around him, holding with a lot of strength, afraid she would lose him again.

"Oh Stevie!" She spoke with a little voice, almost pure, the same sad voice she would wear when he came back home beat up from the fights. He put his arms around her and suddenly felt the water in his chest. She was crying. And then the words came back to him.

 _You've been asleep, Cap._

 _For almost seventy years._

70 years. His sister spent 70 years believing she would never see him. 70 years. While to him he saw her just yesterday where he spoke to her. He said his goodbyes hours ago however to her, it was decades ago.

He could see how she looked so different now. Of course she would. 70 years passed to her. He just wonders how she changed.

 **A.N. This is the first chapter of the history a few things:**

 **1\. My character complete name is Doctor Kathleen "Lynn" Evelyn Rogers.**

 **2\. for facial inspiration I imagine Amber Heard, because she is pretty much one of the most beautiful woman I've seen.**

 **3\. She is Steve's oldest twin sister**

 **4\. She was married twice but divorced only once. You get to guess who and might have very 'hidden' affairs with married people.**

 **5\. She is not Steve, meaning she is not as noble as he is, at least, not in the present time, and she is clearly not a perfect saint (Note 4).**

 **6\. She is a bisexual character and very open minded, so any person who feels uncomfortable about it better stop reading it.**

 **7\. The looks for my character will be on my polyvore account: margot-0**

 **7\. Reviews are absolutely my life.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Broken Promises

October 15, 1936

Kathleen twists the wet cloth and put it on her mother's head, hopping the cold water would help the fever pass.

"Lynn." Her mother spoke with a voice that shows how sore her throat really is.

"Yes Mama."

"It's enough." She said with a defeated voice as Kathleen pushed her lips together to keep the tears from falling.

"No, I have to save you Mama. I have too." She said almost in panic and fear. She needed her Mama. She couldn't let it happen.

"I know you feel like you need to save everyone. I was the same that is why I became a nurse."

"You never told me that." It was truth; she never knew the reasons why her mother became a nurse in the first place.

"I need you to realize something, sometimes no matter how much you try, how much you want, you can't save everyone, life is made of loses."

"I am not losing you, and neither is Stevie."

"Steve." Her mother says with a little sad smile. "You need to take care of each other, promise me that?"

"I will. You know I will always look after Steve."

"Not look after. Take care of **each other.** You don't need to be the strong one all the time."

 _Someone has too, mama._ "I will try."

"And don't give up on your dreams. Promise me that. Don't give up. Ever."

"I will Mama, I promise." She says now with tears falling from her eyes. "Please stay." She begs to her Mama as she leans on her shoulder.

"I wish I could baby girl."

"I will call Stevie."

"You do that." Her mother said with a forced weak smile.

Finding Steve wasn't that hard since he was in the next room with Bucky, of course. Sarah was as much of a mother to Steve and her as she was to Bucky. Bucky who had lost his mother when he was still a child. Both boys noticed the tears in her red eyes.

"Stevie, mama wants to talk to us." Steve nodded and went inside. She turned to Bucky who came to her and pulled her to a tight hug. "I can't lose her Bucky." She says as tears appear again her eyes this time being cover by his chest.

"I know Kitty. I know. You still have Stevie, and me." She looked up with her red eyes and nose and gave him a watery smile. "Now. Go back inside, you need to say goodbye."

"I can't."

"You're Kathleen Rogers, the strongest person I've meet. You can do this." He says kissing her hair as she nodded at him and got inside the room, knowing Bucky already had talk with her mother today alone.

"You want to be a soldier like you father don't you?" She catches her mother asking. Her little Stevie wanted to be a soldier like their papa.

"Yes Mama. More than anything." She never understood why he would want to do something so dangerous.

"Well. I imagine that's what Joe would want. You and him acorn and tree." Her mother says couching and that made her come to the bed, leaning next to Steve. "Once he got an idea lodged in his head, there was no shaking it loose either. Whatever you dream, you can be, but you're gonna have to fight for it. People are gonna spend your whole life taking one look at your body and telling you what you can't do. But they can't see like I do. It holds a heart ten times its size. You got no quit in you. Just promise your mama… you'll use your head too. Fine line between fearless and foolhardy. Took your father from us way to soon.

"I promise mama. I'll be careful. And that down!"

"And you my beautiful Kathleen, sometimes it worries me how beautiful you're becoming. You're a woman now. A grown woman. I never want you to forget who you are ok. That girl who runs around the house singing happily. I'm sorry I will never be there to see you on stage."

"It's ok mama, it's a stupid dream either way."

"No!" Her mother says with the strongest voice she could make. "You're dreams aren't stupid. Never let anyone tell you otherwise. Take care of each other will you." Her mother says closing her eyes as Kathleen felt into the ground crying.

April 18, 2012

She looked at the sleeping Steve and smiled. They booked a hotel room in Brooklyn (Steve's choice) but she couldn't sleep. They went to the small living room looking outside. She can't remember the last time she been in this part of New York.

"Can't sleep?" She turned to see her brother giving her a curious look. She had put on a large robe, something she wasn't used to.

"Too much in my head. I can see it runs around." She forces a smile into her face as he nodded and came to stand next to her.

"The city is so different."

"It truly is. I can't remember the last time I was here."

"Really?" Steve looked at her with curiosity but also fear to ask her more. They spend the rest of yesterday talking about the evolution. Things were still a lot confusing to him, but she seems to understands him.

"I haven't been in New York since 1991, not even the 9/11 made me come." Steve gave her a confusing look. "I will explain to you later what it is."

"You so you haven't been here more 21 years."

"New York yes. Brooklyn. I can't remember the last time. Too many memories."

"I'm sorry I pick the place."

"Hey." She says turning to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "You being here makes it less hard. And soon or later I would have to come."

"I wanted some familiarity."

"It's understandably. You want something that can make it all look normal."

"Yes." He says with a deep thinking tone but soon changed the subject. "So where did you leave the pass 21 years?"

"I travel a lot."

"Really?"

"People start to noticed you're not ageing. I don't spend more than 5 years in one place."

"Where were you before?"

"Somalia."

"So. Somalia?" He looked at her with concern and she smile because that was so familiar to her.

"Yeah! I spent the last 20 years mostly around Africa and Middle East."

"You're kidding." Now he looked even more concern.

"I worked mostly for Peace Corps. Right, you don't know what it is. The Peace Corps was founded by J- a friend of mine." She says letting swallowing hard. Telling Steve about the last 70 years won't be easy. "Actually I was the one with the idea but ok. Peace Corps is a volunteer program run by the government with missions all over the world. I am one of the many doctors who volunteer."

"Still a hero I see." Her face turn dark once she said that. "Hey you're ok. It was something I said?"

"It's just. You still look at me like that. Like I am an guardian angel or something. I made so many mistakes after you- left. So many."

"Hey." Steve says putting his arms around his sister. "I don't care what you've done. You're my sister and I know you. You are good. You always have been."

 _No I am not Stevie. I broke every promise I made to Mama. To you. To everyone._

 **A.N. I can't believe I had 3 reviews already. Thank you so much to** **Goth Roses, Aylasia, peoplers for your positive comments.**

 **Notes about this chapter:**

 **1\. Peace Corps was founded in by John F. Kenned in 1961**

 **2\. 1991 is the year of Howard and Maria Stark's death.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Bucky and The secret of 1937

The second day in Brooklyn saw the twins doing different things.

Steven Rogers decide to read some of the historical books, post WW2 that his sister had gotten for him the day before.

Kathleen Rogers decided she needed to leave the hotel penthouse and get some fresh hair. Walking around Brooklyn came as normal as breathing to her. Every street had some short of story to her. When she found a nice coffee shop owned by an old day she decided to sit there and look around a bit.

"Where's your coffee darling." The old lady spoke as she stared at her with a strange look. The old lady stands out with her long wavy grey hair and strong brown eyes full with experience. "I'm sorry." The old lady, Kathleen calculates she must be about 65 to 70 years. "You look familiar to me. Are you from Brooklyn?" Kathleen knows by now not to say where she is from, so she nods a no. Telling she was from here could make people ask questions, and she can't answer them. "It's just so look like an idol of mine."

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you speak off." She says adding a bit of French accent to her voice, making the woman believe she was form another country could do it. Kathleen shouldn't be in New York with her natural blonde hair, she was lived enough to know she shouldn't make a mistake like that one.

"Of course you're young, she died long before you were born. Lynnie Rogers, she was an actress's turned soldier, a big personality during the Second War."

"I'm afraid I don't know her." Kathleen is aware she not lying that much because Lynnie Rogers, that woman, sometimes she doesn't know who she is anymore.

Brooklyn. September 10th, 1930

She was pressing her feet into the ground and looking at the clock. Steve was 23 minutes later, by now Kathleen knew her brother got himself into some short of fight again.

Her thoughts were confirm when she saw her little brother approach her with a bleeding nose and a bruising eye.

"Steven Grant Rogers." She says with her arms on her waist and with a tone that sounded a lot like her mother. Well her mother was her idol and Coco Chanel, of course, because she remembers seeing magazines with her clothes on and she find them pretty. She walked to her brother getting a tissue to wipe out the blood as he protested that she wasn't his mother. "Look at your knee." She spoke getting on sitting on the floor in front of her brother and already cleaning the blood. Someone behind her cough and she looked up to see a taller boy with pretty blue eyes. She blushed realizing the scene she made in front of him and immediately got up and tried to take the dirt from her pink polka dress.

Bucky Barnes blinked at the sign of the girl in front of him. She had really big eyes and long pigtails. She was adorable especially when her lips formed an o shape and her eyes started to blink.

"I'm James Buchanan Barnes. And who are you doll?" He asked her because quite honestly the girl looked like a doll.

"Kathleen Evelyn Rogers."

"You're sister?" He asked the short boy who just nodded.

"Bucky helped me take down some of the bullies." Steve informed her that made her stare at the dark haired boy with and murmur a 'thank you'.

Present Time

She stares at the large coffee in her hands feeling the warm in her hands, almost burning, from the hot coffee. She stares at her empty fingers putting down the coffee, crossing her hands as she brings then to her lips.

How the hell did her life turned out to be like this?

February 1937

Bucky walked inside the house as he saw Lynn with her hands on her face clearly stressed. She was sitting in the kitchen with at least five open letters in front of her. Clearly that was her cause of stress.

"Hey everything ok?" He asked putting her hands on her shoulders. He couldn't help but noticed how she was losing weight since her mother passed away, clearly another sign of stress.

"It's just some letters that don't matter." She says turning to him but he could clearly see she wasn't telling the truth and that the letters were the cause of all of this. "You're hungry James?" She's the only person he knows that calls her that, for everyone he's Bucky.

"Kay." He calls her, his voice full with concern. "What's wrong?" He could see she was about to change the conversation but he didn't' let her, instead he sat down next to her bring her hands to his lap as he stare at her face. He could see the dark circles around her big eyes that showed tiredness. "Kay, it's me. You can tell me anything." He says with softness as she stares at his eyes, she knew she couldn't lie to those eyes. But instead of speaking she gave him one of the letters. His eyes scanned the letter, the words like pay rent, late payment, late bills and eviction notice where clearly in most of the papers.

"Kay." He whispers at her because he doesn't know what to say to her.

"I need money Bucky. Fast."

"I can-"

"I can't ask you for more Bucky. I need to get it myself. A need a job, a good job. But I'm a woman, an 18 almost 19 years old woman, it's not like they are going to give me big corporation jobs."

"Hey, we will work this out. You know we will." He says pulling her to him as her face felt on his chest as put his hands in her long hair as she felt her trembler, the stress finally broke her.

"They want us to leave the house in 20 days James. 20 days. I- I can't let that happen. Where will Steve and I live? You know how Steve health is. He can't leave in the streets during the cold winter. What am I doing to do?"

"You will come and leave with me."

"James, you know I can't do that. Even if I do it what then, what happens when Stevie gets sick again? We need the money for medicine. I need to find a job. I can't let you take care of us forever James." She tells him as she looks up to him neither of them realizing how their bodies are pressed together.

"I give you two weeks Kay. Two weeks to find a job that can pay the bills, then if you can't please come leave with us." He says with tenderness as his fingers move the curls from her face.

"Ok." Her soft voice says as he noticed her eyes are finally giving up.

"Come on, you need to rest. I can clean the kitchen and make dinner for Steve."

"I don't know what I would do without you James." She tells her with the most honest voice ever.

"You will never have to find out." He promises her, as she wonders what that really means because she can imagine her forever with James.

Present Time

She walked down the street after finishing her coffee, passing by the worst place in Brooklyn as people stare at her. Yes she is to 'overdress' for a place like this. Most of the clothes she got on he bag where work clothes so today she decided to wear a Raoul forest green wool-crepe bootcut pants, a black Armani Collezioni turtleneck, sleeveless sweater paired up with black Casadei pointed toe pump that added a nice 4 inches and half, and Chanel sunglasses to cover up her face. (The look is on my polyvore account margot-807)

She saw a girl on the street, clearly a prostitute by her clothes, but still a girl, not pass 20 even if she wore make up to try look older, she was failing.

"What is your name?" She asked the girl who stared at her shocked. She could see her eyes fixed in her black Chanel purse.

"Lara." The girl says clearly intimidated by her and knowing very well she won't be a 'costumer' of her. However she was still knew at this, Kathleen could see it by the way she tried to hide her fear as people approached her. Yes, Kathleen was watching her before. Time enough to see the bruises she so desperately wanted to cover up and to look for an identification: Lara Hamilton, a victim of parents who should never be allowed to have kids, her mother died of OD and her father – was a piece of crap who clearly didn't take alcohol well. She was college dropout and had a eleven years old brother, she was 17.

Clearly she did whatever person should do, she opened her back and gave Lara all the money she had: 1243 dollars if she her memory served her right.

"Why?"

"So you and your brother can start over."

"I don't know what to say."

"Can you cook?"

"Yes." She says still intimidated by the girl. Kathleen took a card from her purse and gave it to the girl. "Leave your father behind. Buy nice, normal clothes and take a train to this city. Ask people for this address, woman named Laura will open the door to you, tell her, her mother Kathleen sent you. She will know what to do."

"Thank you." She says living.

Begging of March 1937

"How did you get the money?" Bucky asked her trying to sound calm as soon the doctor left the house. Stevie had a very bad case of cold last night and they called the doctor today.

"I got a job. The library two blocks from here."

"They can't pay you that well. I saw the money on the kitchen Kay." She could see the concern on his voice. She hated that she caused it however she needed the money. She looked down, pressing her lips and closing her eyes, not being able to tell him the truth.

"James." She begged weakly for him to stop asking question.

"Kay." She didn't needed to look up to noticed the look of recognition on his face but soon she left his arms around her as she cried.

 **A.N.** **GeishaXnoXHimitsu: thank you so much for your words. I wanted this story to be a little different and unexpected turns.**

 **Notes about this chapter:**

 **1\. The flashbacks happen 6 months after Sarah Rogers death.**

 **2\. If it wasn't clear, Kathleen did sell sex to get money and find a job. I will bring that up in the future too.**

 **3\. Laura is Laura Barton, Clint Barton's wife.**


End file.
